Prior to the present invention there has existed a need for a relatively inexpensive, practical, easily maintained mixing apparatus for use by professional lawn service organizations or farmers for mixing granular fertilizer and/or a treatment liquid, such as insecticide, in water before spraying it onto the ground.
The present invention is directed to a novel mixing apparatus which satisfies this need.